1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to semiconductor devices and in particular to semiconductor devices made using nitride layers.
2. Description of the Related Art
An etch stop layer is utilized in the manufacture of semiconductor wafers for making openings in a layer e.g. of different sizes and depths. With some examples, the etch stop layer (ESL) is of a material or materials that is etch selective with respect to the material in which the opening is being made. The etch stop layer limits the penetration of the etch into layers below the layer in which the desired opening is being made.
What is desired is an improved integrated circuit.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted. The figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.